Sangheili Combat Suppliant
The Combat Suppliant is a multirole Elite that is an asset in a combat situations, as well as aboard space-faring vessels. Equipment The Suppliant is a versatile unit that has the following equipment: *Plasma Rifle, with Type-57 Beam Focuser attachment. *Plasma Grenades (x2) *Type-56 Plasma Recharger (x2) *Type 58 - Supply Pack, packed with spare parts for repairing Covenant/Sangheili Technology The Suppliant has the following special abilities: *Salvage: Salvaging spare parts from dead Suppliants and other dead personnel. *Steal: Stealing supplies from enemy supply crates and wall conduits(spare parts), and steal charge from plasma weapons of fallen enemies or allies. *Repair: Repairing Covenant/Sangheili Technology *Resupply: Using a secondary Recharger to refill allied Plasma Weapons, or store it back into a Plasma Battery. *Time Bomb: Demolition Ability Actions/How to The Salvage Ability Activated by pressing the action button(by default, 'x'). This will highlight the salvageable parts on your HUD in yellow. Your character will automatically remain crouched until you press the action button again. Doing so will cause you to store your equipped weapon, and become unarmed. It is advised that you have someone covering you, unless already in cover. The salvaged parts will be stored in your Supply Pack. The Steal Ability Activated by pressing the action button. You must face an enemy Supply Crate or Wall Conduit. This requires you to have your Beam Focuser equipped on your Plasma Rifle, if trying to break through a Wall Conduit or break open a locked Supply Crate. You will cut open it open, and like with Salvage, parts you need will be highlighted yellow. When performing this, you should be in cover or be covered by an ally. This is also performed(but faster) when you steal charge from an unused Plasma Weapon. The Repair Ability Activated by pressing the action button. This will show the missing parts in a 3D projection on your HUD, in red. You can perform repairs on almost anything that is broken tech. If you have the parts, The HUD will show that you can perform the repair(symbols). If you haven't got the right parts, the symbol that indicates whether you have enough parts will flash red. The Resupply Ability If an ally, carrying a Plasma Weapon, has less then 10% left in his Recharger, he must press the reload button when facing you, as Suppliant, to indicate he wishes to exchange his Recharger. The Suppliant accepts by also pressing the Reload button. He will receive your Secondary Recharger, and you will get his empty Recharger. You can refill this when you find an unused Plasma Weapon lying on the ground, or at a Plasma Battery. The Non-Suppliant player cannot ask for an exchange when there is a Plasma Battery/unused Recharger within range of his Radar. Plasma Batteries/unused Rechargers with more then 10% in it are also highlighted on the Radar. The Suppliant can also see depleted Rechargers. Any player can pick up a Recharger from the ground, as long as his Recharger has less then 10% charge left. The Time Bomb Ability Available only as an Objective, the player mounts a Plasma Grenade to a full Recharger, acting as a bomb. The Suppliant can adjust the timer of the Plasma Grenade, allowing for more time to escape. Constructing a bomb will cost you your Recharger and a Plasma Grenade. Might you ever run out of Plasma Grenades, you can ask an ally for one, similar to when he asks you for a Recharger. Or just find one lying around.